the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Russia
Russia (ロシア, Roshia) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. His name is Ivan Braginsky (イヴァン・ブラギンスキ, Ivan Buraginsuki, Russian: Иван Брагинский) while his country's full name is Russian Federation (Российская Федерация). His Birthday is on December 30th. Appearance Russia is the tallest of the Allies, as well as the tallest of all the nations alongside Sweden. Russia wears a long, heavy tan coat, dark green pants, brown gloves, and a long tan or pink scarf; in the mini-drama CD included with his character album, he mentions to Japan that his scarf is a body part and therefore he cannot take it off. This, though, might just be an excuse so he will not have to take it off, seeing as how he didn't wear it as a small child before Ukraine gave it to him, and that in some artwork he is actually seen with it off. He has a round, childish face with a more prominent nose, and tends to carry around a bottle of vodka, a sunflower, or a faucet pipe. His hair is a light beige-blond, and his eyes are violet. Personality A large young man who is seemingly big-hearted and innocent, but is in reality childishly cruel often coming off as villainous to those who fear him. He comes off as intimidating without even saying a word, his gentle smile and disposition only intensifying the aura of dread which seems to constantly hang over him. In a recent profile from the third volume of the published manga, Russia was described as gentle and naive, and not malicious, but insane. Russia ends many of his sentences with 'da', the Russian word for 'yes', although in Japanese it is often used to confirm the topic of the sentence, as an informal form of 'desu', the ubiquitous form of 'to be'. He has been tormented since his childhood, having seen many tragedies and wars, which have cracked his mentality, making him more easy to sympathize for. General Winter haunts and attacks him every year, which has caused him to hate the cold. However, in the face of war, General Winter is his best ally. He dreams of one day living in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers. Though he is capable of being incredibly cruel-minded, Russia himself is unaware of it, and truly means well. Whenever he thinks of either of his sisters, he becomes very depressed. 2P Side Main Article: '''2P Russia (Vladimir Braginski) Trivia *Due to his thick clothing and his tall, somewhat heavyset appearance in comparison to the other characters. The in-character answer from "Russia" was that he was simply "big-boned". A later black-and-white sketch also depicts Russia wearing a shirt that claims such. *In the World War-set strips, Russia technically represents the '''Soviet Republic, rather than the Russian Federation (as evidenced by his flag). His birthday being given as December 30th also corresponds with the date that the Soviet Union was founded. Although, another possibility for Russia's birthday could be June 12, as that date corresponds with the day the First Congress of People's Deputies of the Russian Federation had adopted the State Sovereignty of the RSFSR on June 12, 1990. To this day, Russia Day is celebrated on June 12. *While the flag used for Russia is the Soviet flag in most of the webcomic, the published version of the manga, as well as the anime and merchandise, has opted to use the standard Russian flag. *Russia's jacket is a stylized Red Army overcoat, with the colors more or less reversed. Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:European Countries